


Washed as white as snow

by elanurel



Series: Rhapsody on a Windy Night [3]
Category: Firefly, Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Community: crossovers100, Community: spn_het_love, Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-15
Updated: 2009-11-15
Packaged: 2017-10-02 22:15:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elanurel/pseuds/elanurel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>He tries to convince himself that she's just a girl.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Washed as white as snow

_You're the brother who runs from dogs._

He tries to convince himself that she's not dangerous, that she's a slip of a girl who wears flowery dresses and dances barefoot underneath a tree whenever they stop for gas, but her eyes pick him apart every time she cocks her head - sifting through the secrets crawling out of him, the worms in his rotten apple, and all that's left is his exposed belly and the goddamn howl in the distance.

But sometimes, when she's curled around Sam, he hopes that the promise she whispers is true.

_Kisses can wake the dead._

**Author's Note:**

> The title of this story is a line from the poem "The Hippopotamus" by T.S. Eliot.


End file.
